User talk:SecretsofSorrow
Welcome to the Wiki and thank you! Hey man!! I'm really thankful for you help in Adventure Story! There are so many games I can't do all of them by myself! If you're interested in editting other articles (possibly your favorite games) you can see the list of badged games in that link. Also, your username reminds me of an Alice in Chains song: "Sea of Sorrow" - I love that song! :D Cheers, HolyLasagna (talk) 12:10, December 8, 2012 (UTC) I love this guy :D I'm really grateful somebody is really gonna help! If you need any tips in formatting, just ask me! Regardless, keep in mind that ANY help is appreciated, even the smallest edits - and I've seen you've done an INCREDIBLE improvement in the Adventure Story article, and you have no idea about how happy I am. It took a little while, didn't it? So imagine myself doing that same thing in 890 articles! :P HolyLasagna (talk) 12:45, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Secrets = AWESOME Hey girl!! (I see you are female :P) - you are helping TREMENDOUSLY! Seriously, you're doing even more than I''' am doing, since all I do is create shitty articles - you create great articles and add the badge pictures!! That's awesome!! Keep up this good work and we'll finish this thing up in no time, hopefully leaving an active community behind to take care of this Wiki :D —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' HolyLasagna (talk • ) 12:20, December 9, 2012‎. About the List of Badges 'Twas me alright! I forgot to sign it, heh. Anyways, yeah, it's ok if you sort it out, you don't need to ask me for permission! I'm not an authority figure here or anything. :P Just be careful not to delete a game from the list! Regardless, I'm finishing up the "A" section (the "#" section is finished), and most of these articles haven't got badge images. You can add them there if you will! Also, a game like "The Death Wish" should be put in the "D" section, not the "T" section, ok? :) HolyLasagna (talk) 15:10, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Feel free to create articles!! My plan is to create about '''5 or 6 articles per day, so I'm done for today! If you feel like it, you can continue my work on the "B" games, and tomorrow I'll pick up from where you stopped! I'll spend the rest of the day improving the already-existing articles. If I feel like it, I might create some more articles - but I'll create the ones at the bottom of the "B" list like Button Hunt and Burrito Bison, so that you can feel free to edit Berserk, Bible Fight, BioGems, etc.! :D Here is a link to the layout I copy into articles when I start them. Makes things a whole lot easier!! HolyLasagna (talk) 16:18, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Badge Images Hi there! Great work creating game articles. I haven't seen anyone else categorize pictures that they upload or even notice that we have Categories for them. I had to categorize the previous 2000 images, so anyone that actually does it on upload deserve some kind of prize. If you could also make sure that the size of the badge images you upload are 44x44, you'd make me really happy. I know that cropping them slightly bigger just means a line or two of white pixels when you use the badge template and that's not big deal. I'm just the sucker spending extra time trying to get it perfect. WelderKong (talk) 02:45, February 17, 2013 (UTC)